User talk:Johnnytopsidee
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bioshock2-eleanor.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 22:30, February 16, 2012 Re: Telepathic Communication Hello there. I'm posting here to ask you not to create the Telepathic Communication page again, as this has been the third time I've deleted it. Since doing so removes all traces of the article's history from the most visible edit feed, it's likely you didn't see it get deleted. However, in the future, please check the by clicking on the "See all activity" button in the Recent Wiki Activity section to see what happened to your edits. Also, to avoid any misunderstandings, I deleted the article as there's not enough information to justify an entire article on telepathic communication in the BioShock series. It only happens a few times in BioShock 2, and even then there's nothing much that can be said about it, only that Eleanor occasionally uses it to contact Subject Delta. --Willbachbakal 00:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Great as though your idea may seem, there's practically no information to be found on the subject. That's why I deleted your article. If there were actual facts to be found on telepathy in the game then it would find reason to exist, but there aren't. I'm sorry if you took this project to heart, but it doesn't belong in the article mainspace. --Willbachbakal 19:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't belong anywhere. It's mentioned in the storyline article and that's about as much mention as it deserves. If there were some sort of explanation or detail regarding telepathic communication it'd deserve more more space, but unfortunately it's of of the least detailed aspects of the BioShock series. --Willbachbakal 22:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm not telling you that the title needs to be changed, I'm telling you that the article you want to create is completely useless. There is no information in the game that could possibly add to it, and by creating an article dedicated to Eleanor's telepathy the only possible outcome would be a two-line stub that wouldn't provide any extra knowledge to the reader. I'm sorry if I'm being too blunt, but after repeating myself so many times I figured this'd be the only way to get your head around to it. Please understand me: I know you want to have an article you created on the mainspace, and come BioShock Infinite you probably will, but the subject you want to pick right now is neither useful nor informative. Please think about this. --Willbachbakal 00:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) If you absolutely have to write something, type it in your blog. --Willbachbakal 07:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem at all. In fact, by adding Eleanor Lamb's quotes in your blog, you've done a great service to the wiki, as we were missing those in her article. For that I owe you my thanks. --Willbachbakal 21:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC)